danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Silas Greenback
'Baron Silas Greenback '''is a villain and character in the TV series ''Danger Mouse. Biography Greenback is a anthropomorphized toad who is Danger Mouse's deadly archnemesis. His main goal is world domination and destroying Danger Mouse whom he calls "White Wonder" or "Wretched Rodent". He has several bases throughout the world where he conducts his operations with his pet caterpillar Nero and his two henchcrows Stiletto and Leatherhead. His most common mode of transportation is the Frog's Head Flyer, a machine that can hover in the air anywhere at anytime. Most of the time he sits at a control panel staring at a large screen either speaking to Danger Mouse, controlling his high tech weaponry or watching the progress of his latest schemes or he occasionally walks leaning on a purple topped cane. Most of his schemes have included destroying the world with a deadly sound ray, concreting the whole world and melting the polar ice caps some of which he has almost succeeded. Unfortunately Danger Mouse always manages to foil his plans which make the maniacal amphibian more determined to destroy DM and rule the world. Personality Greenback has a hoarse voice and a wicked laugh. He is also quick to get angry when his schemes go wrong or his henchcrows mess up. He has a "Whack Box" in his hideout or on board the Frog Head Flyer that he uses to hit Stiletto when he gets something wrong or just simply just hits him with his cane. Episode Appearances Series One *Rogue Robots *Who stole the Bagpipes? *Trouble with Ghosts *The Chicken Run *The Martian Misfit *The Dream Machine *Lord of the Bungle *Die Laughing *The World of Machines *Ice Station Camel *The Plague of Pyramids Series Two *Custard *Close Encounters of the Absurd Kind *The Duel *The Day of the Suds *The Bad Luck Eye of the Little Yellow God *The Four Tasks of Danger Mouse Series Three *The Invasion of Colonel K *Danger Mouse saves the World...Again *The Odd Ball Runaround *The Strange Case of the Ghost Bus *Trip to America Series Four *The Wild Wild Goose Chase (Not seen, but the episode is focused completely on him) *The Return of Count Duckula *The Planet of the Cats *4 Heads are better than 2 *Tower of Terror *The Great Bone Idol Series Five *The Long Lost Crown Affair *By George, It's a Dragon *Tiptoe through the Penfolds *Project Moon *The Next Ice Age begins at Midnight *The Man from G.A.D.G.E.T *Tampering with Time Tickles *Nero Power Series Six *Once Upon a Time Slip *Viva Dangermouse *Hear, Hear *The Spy who stayed in with the Cold *Alping is Snow Easy Matter *Aaargh! Spiders! *Cat-Astrophe *Statues *'Ee! Tea! *Tut Tut, it's not Pharoah *Mechanized Mayhem Series Seven *Danger Mouse on the Orient Express *The Ultra Secret Secret Series Eight *Cor! What a Picture Series Nine *I Spy with my Little Eye *The Statue of Liberty Caper *Penfold Transformed *Don Coyote and Sancho Penfold Series Ten *There's a Penfold in my Suit *Pillow Fright! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Danger Mouse Characters Category:ITV characters Category:1980s characters Category:Toads Category:Frogs